


Shower

by TigersPat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebby is horny after a kill, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersPat/pseuds/TigersPat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shower smut with our favourite sniper and assassin. </p>
<p>It's not one of my best pieces and mainly exists because of too much pent up sexual frustration on my part, but I thought that I could share it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

I sat at home, growling at the television when I heard the door of my flat open. Pausing my game I looked behind me and smiled at my boyfriend standing in the doorway.   
"Hello Tiger." I greeted him before standing up and going over to him. He cupped my cheek, smiling softly.   
"Hello darling. I missed you." I smiled back and leaned up, kissing him shortly, but before I could pull away his arms sneaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him and not letting me escape. I hummed happily and let my arms lock around his neck, while a content sight escaped my lips. Sebastian used the chance to sneak his tongue inside my mouth, making me moan slightly. I opened my mouth further for him and let my tongue softly stroke against his. While our tongue dances together I felt his hands travel over my body and he cupped my globes with his big hands, pulling me against him.   
I just now felt his hard-on press against me, making me mewl happily. We broke apart after a moment due to the lack of air and Sebastian leaned his forehead against mine. "Feeling the state of your lower regions I assume you had a good day?" I smirked at him playfully.   
"It was. Some very nice kills and you know how they get to me, kitten." He purred, emphasising his statement with pushing his lower half against me again. I pulled him down for another kiss, this one more passionate.   
Maybe I should explain a bit. My boyfriend is Colonel Sebastian Moran, sniper and second most dangerous man in London. His only superior is his boss, James Moriarty and Sebastian kills for him, which he takes great pleasure in, but I think he made this point clear already.   
While we made out I felt his grip on me tighten and he suddenly lifted me up. Squealing slightly I wrapped my legs around his waist, making our lower half's press closer together. He growled silently and before I knew it he had thrown me over his shoulder and made his way towards the bathroom.   
Overcoming my shock I started to struggle slightly, hitting him on the back. "Seb! Let me down!" His only answer was a hummed no and we entered the bathroom, where he put me down again, smirking. I sighted. "You could have just asked, you know? I would love to have a shower with you."   
"It's not that easy. I didn't know how much you were occupied with your game, so this was the only option left without getting a rejection." I chuckled lightly. "Sebby... You'll always be more important than my games."   
"I know." He grinned before he started to strip. I followed his lead and started to undress too, starting the shower to give the water time to get warm.   
Stepping into the shower I sighted contently and let the warm water cascade down my body. Shortly after I felt Sebastian get into the shower and hugging me from behind, so we both stood under the spray. He leaned down and started to caress my neck with kisses and nips, making me mewl happily, but I knew that's not what he needed, so I turned into his arms and whispered huskily. "Please Colonel. I need you inside of me. I need to feel you, my love."   
Growling, he kissed me forcefully and pushed me against the cold wall of the shower, making me shudder from the temperature change. I felt him push against my belly and let one hand wander down his strong chest, caressing his muscles and finally gripping his cock. He groaned into the kiss and thrust into my fist shortly before pulling away completely.   
"Don't move!" With that he was out of the shower and searching through his pockets. My body told me to get away from the cold wall, but my mind was a bit smarter, not forgetting Sebastian's order. He came back after a short moment and I had problems to breath for a second.   
In front of me stood my muscular, trained boyfriend, a cocky smile playing around his lips and showing off his perfect teeth. But what really caught my eyes was the little condom package hanging between his teeth. I shuddered in anticipation, but I didn't dare to move. I didn't get permission to, so I waited. Sebastian used my shocked state to scan my body thoroughly, making sure to savour every little detail about me before he stepped closer again, grin still present on his lips. He pulled me close to him again and murmured into my ear. "Turn around. Hands on the wall kitten." I shuddered again in anticipation and slowly turned around for him, putting my hands against the wall for support.   
After a moment I heard the package being ripped open and my boyfriend's hands found my hips, pulling me a bit closer. I moaned slightly when I felt him push against me teasingly and I wiggled my hips to tease him back. He growled lowly and suddenly thrust inside of me without any form of preparation.   
My breath caught in my throat for a moment before I released it with a long moan of his name. I heard him chuckle behind me and the grip on my hips tightened. That was my only warning before he started to ram into me in a hard and fast pace. My hands turned into fists, searching for something to hold onto to push back against his forceful thrusts.   
Moaning his name sensually, I arched up a bit, so he slipped deeper inside of my wet heat. Sebastian leaned down so his chest was pressed against my back, mumbling huskily. "What a bad, bad girl you are, (f/n)." I turned my head slightly, smirking at him and clenched around him teasingly, moaning. "You know I can be much worse."   
"So can I." I heard him growl and that was the last clear thought in my mind because Sebastian straightened up again and one hand wandered to my neck, pressing me harder against the wall.   
With this angle he reached even deeper inside of me and made me scream his name. I heard him groan behind me and felt his grip tighten slightly. "Colonel... Please... I need more. Fuck me harder... God please!" I moaned loudly, making him thrust even more eager inside of me to fulfil my wishes.   
My head was in a lustful haze. The only things registered were our moans and groans of each other’s names or demands and the sound of skin slapping against skin rapidly. I pushed against him as good as I could and after a particularly hard thrust my body tensed completely, my orgasm surprising me. I screamed my boyfriend’s name again and clenched around him, waves of pleasure washing over me. The sensation got even stronger when Sebastian didn't stop thrusting inside of me and stretched my orgasm. He groaned loudly and I felt his thrust getting erratic before he stilled deep inside of me with a low moan of my name. That alone was enough to make me come a second time.   
After my orgasm washed over me completely, I had to use the wall as support because I felt my legs quiver and nearly give out. Sebastian pulled out and disposed of the condom before stepping back into the shower, holding me close to him and showering my neck with soft kisses again. I purred happily and leaned against him, so we both stood under the spray. When I felt that I had my body under control again I turned in his arms, looking at him lovingly. "Welcome back, love." He smiled softly. "Good to be back (f/n)." And with that he kisses me again, soft and lovingly this time. I hummed into the kiss and pulled him close to me, moving my lips against his tenderly. After we parted I whispered against his lips. "I love you, Sebby." He chuckled lightly and answered. "I love you more."


End file.
